thebannersagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Могун
Персонаж = |-| Специализация= Могун (англ. Mogun) — персонаж из игры The Banner Saga, брат-близнец Хогуна, внешне отличающийся от него шрамом. Биография Перевод Stoic = |-| Перевод ZoG= Хогун и Могун жили в деревне, но жизнь фермера решительно не привлекала по крайней мере последнего. Когда началось вторжение драгов, многие люди были в отчаянии, но Могун, когда Рук принял его в караван, был благодарен за то, как все изменилось, потому что теперь, в то время, как некоторые пашут с утра до вечера, его жизнь наполнилась опасностями, приключениями и борьбой. The Banner Saga Когда в деревню, в которой жили Могун и Хогун, пришли люди из Скогра под предводительством Рука и сообщили о нашествии драгов, братья решили уйти с караваном и убедили многих других селян сделать то же самое. Когда караван уже уходит, близнецы подходят к Руку, и Хогун говорит ему об их намерениях, но прибегает местный староста, который решительно против того, чтобы половина деревни ушла, оставив поля, и начинает спорить с братьями. Если не вмешиваться, они убьют пятерых пришедших со старостой бойцов, заставив остальных разбежаться, и тогда Могун скажет, что это надо было сделать давным-давно, но брат возражает ему, говоря, что без причины людей убивать нельзя, а сейчас как раз была убедительная причина. Если помочь братьям, надо будет выиграть бой. И в том, и в другом случае оба близнеца присоединятся к каравану, а вместе с ними и другие селяне. Если же принять сторону старосты, Хогун и Могун бросят на землю свои топоры при виде Айвера. Во Фроствельре, если слишком замешкаться, не предпринимая ничего для того, чтобы попасть в город, братья будут провоцировать толпу беженцев на штурм ворот, и если не угомонить народ, это может привести к тому, что толпу разгонят стрелки на стенах, и среди убитых лучниками окажутся Могун и Хогун. В четвертой главе близнецы будут спорить из-за того, что Могун ухаживает за девушками, а, по мнению его брата, их обоих за это выгонят из каравана. Если подойти к ним, спор прекратится, Хогун уйдет, а оставшийся брат поговорит с Руком и расскажет ему, почему больше доволен происходящим, чем своей старой жизнью. Если не выразить несогласие, Могун усмехнется, предложит Руку выпить и признается, что раньше считал его довольно высокомерным, а после пообещает не лезть к Алетте или Оддлейф. В шестой главе, если между обходной дорогой через Хауксторп и Летним Путем выбрать последний, а после первого боя не нем не сворачивать обратно, Хогун будет убит драгом, а Могун бросится на помощь. Рук попытается удерживать его, но все-таки не сумеет спасти. У божьего камня Бьорульфа братья найдут ягоды, которые иногда покупал им отец, когда они вместе ездили в Берсгард, и начнут собирать их. The Banner Saga 2 Присоединение к отряду Во второй главе Могун с братом и многими селянами хотят уйти из своей деревни и отправится вместе с караваном Рука во Фроствельр, но сельский староста против. Чтобы получить в отряд братьев, надо либо поддержать их, либо не вмешиваться. Смерть или уход *Во второй главе у Фроствельра, если ничего особо не предпринимать, братья поведут толпу беженцев штурмовать ворота. В результате, по крайней мере, если не утихомирить народ, лучники выстрелят по толпе, убив, в частности, Могуна и Хогуна. * Если при первой встречи с братьями проиграть бой с селянами они погибнут. * Могун присоединяется к каравану Больверка в девятой главе, оставив своего семейного брата в караване Рука/Алетты. Практически сразу он соберет толпу народа вокруг себя и потребует открыть ящик Юноны. Больверк может убить молотильщика непосредственно через диалог, или сразиться с ним и, либо пощадить, либо казнить после боя. Если проиграть бой, то Могуна заколят сзади. * Могун может умереть в Изнанке, если перед началом прохода через орды Искажённых устроить привал. Интересные факты *В официальной локализации допущена ошибка: в ней во время событий на Летнем пути при гибели Хогуна так же расстается с жизнью и Могун. Вернее, так написано, но на деле этого не происходит. В оригинале "His brother Mogun screams, rushing to his side and you have to drag him away before he falls as well" (вы оттаскиваете его, пока его тоже не убили), в то время как в переводе "Могун кричит и бросается к нему на помощь, и вам приходится оттаскивать его, однако он тоже гибнет." *Братья Хогун и Могун — отсылка на воронов Хогина и Могина, которые служили Одину и были его информаторами. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи TBS Категория:Персонажи TBS 2 Категория:Персонажи TBS 3 Категория:Люди Категория:Вороны